


Ear

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [106]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be abuse Hobbie day again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear

Hobbie grimaced and rubbed his ear. “That really hurts, you know. And was uncalled for, really.” He stepped away from Plourr, making sure that Wes was between them.

Plourr didn’t seem to pay attention to his words or his movement. Wes shrugged, and gave them each a measuring look. “Sorry, Hobbie, you know how she gets when she is denied violence.”

“So it’s ‘Abuse Hobbie’ day again? Don’t think that I’ve forgotten the hit from you earlier either.” He continued rubbing his ear. “I’m going to be deaf one day and I’m telling Wedge it’s all your fault.”

Wes shrugged, “I’d offer to kiss it better, but I don’t know when you cleaned behind your ears last and I don’t want to chance it.”

Hobbie pushed at Wes, “Jerk.”


End file.
